Today, many different image editing applications exist that allow a user to create and edit images. Several of these image editing applications provide tools to manipulate objects (e.g., shapes, vectors, raster images) within a scene.
A number of different problems can occur when such objects are rendered to produce an output image. One such rendering problem occurs when a series of different operations are performed on an object. For instance, when an object is first rendered at a coarse resolution and then sampled to a finer resolution, the rendered object may lack detail or display noticeable aliasing artifacts.
To further complicate the rendering process, a series of perspective spatial operations on an object may be combined with other image processing operations. For instance, a series of perspective spatial operations (e.g., scale, rotate, etc.) may be combined with a filter operation. The sequence of these operations might cause artifacts, e.g., when the object has to be first rendered first in order to run the filter and subsequently resampled in order to perform the remaining perspective spatial operations.
Therefore, there is a need for a rendering method that can render objects without incurring artifacts. There is also a need for a rendering method that can perform a series of different image processing operations on the objects and still produce high quality results.